


The Heroines of Oz

by TheInspector



Series: Kallum's Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Ruby Slippers, F/F, Ruby and Dorothy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInspector/pseuds/TheInspector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taking a attempt re-writing Ruby Slippers as a longer and more developed story arc rather then one episode. When Dorothy returns to Oz she finds the sisterhood of magic banished and Zelena in control of Oz. She comes across the Munchkins who tell her that Zelena has kidnapped their ally, The Scarecrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return To Oz

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start of an ongoing project. I will start with this plot line. I will be re-writing the Dorothy stuff to make it flow and make more sense. I am sure not everyone is a fan of Ruby and Dorothy pairing but I am going to try and add some elements to it which will be less rushed. I apologize in advance if the characters feel off I am not sure will get them right. So I am skipping over a lot of time with Dorothy in this chapter I want to see how people like my ideas. Please any criticism is welcome. I will set up things in this story that will build into my future plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Dorothy get back to Oz?

Dorothy looked out from her window. The world seemed even darker than it did before. Ever since she had returned she had this feeling of emptiness. Now she had never felt so alone. Aunt Em was gone. The only person who treated her like a person since she had come back. He so called family treated her like she was crazy. Aunt Em was the only thing that stopped them from sending her into an institute. Dorothy has heard stories about mad houses. The treatments they would put people through using electricity and horrifying chemicals. Today was the funeral she knew she wouldn't be safe for much longer. She was sitting on her bed. Worried. She saw a dust ball get blown by the wind. For a moment her heart jumped. Her mind fantasize that the tornado would come back and whisk her back to Oz. Her father knocks open the door and walks in.

"Dorothy its time" he said. He was distancing himself from her and didn't make eye contact. "I don't want any nonsense today Dorothy." He turned and left. Dorothy stood and followed sorrowfully. The funeral parade crossed the fields of the farm out to the family grave site. He ancestors had small graves here. While most had died far away from here the family had made this site to remember everyone. The graves varied from some wooden crosses to a plaque with some of the names of their known ancestors. Dorothy looked at the family she was told she belonged to she had never felt more alone. As the wooden coffin was lowered into the ground. Dorothy stood apart from her parents, Dorothy said her last goodbyes. Her mother left into the house. Her father turned to her and handed a letter. She watched as he walked into the house. He started to argue with her mother. She could easily tell who they were arguing about. Dorothy looked at the letter. She noticed that the ink was wet and was dripping away. She hadn't noticed that she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the letter.

_Dear Dorothy_

_I'm sorry I cannot be there to protect you anymore. But do not lose hope my child. Find away back to Oz and find a new life for yourself. I would like you to take Toto back with you. I know you feel alone here but Toto will be there for you. I am sorry Dorothy._

_With Love Em._

Dorothy walked slowly to her house trying to contain her tears. She goes in the back door of the house to avoid the argument. She tried to find Toto who was running around in her parent’s room. She could hear him ruffling. So entered the room.

"Toto." said Dorothy softly. He ran under the bed so Dorothy went after him. He knocked over a box and out fell the Silver Slippers that her parents had taken away from her. Dorothy grabbed them in a moment of inspiration. Then crawled out of the bed. Toto made a brake for the door but Dorothy picked him up. She crept into her room and packed her bags. She couldn't stay here she had to find a way back to Oz. She packed everything quickly. Grabbed her bag and sneaked out the back door. She let down Toto and off they went. Where did she think she would go? She had no idea. However, she held the letter tight in her left hand and her bag in the right, being followed by Toto.

Dorothy didn't know if her parents would send someone after her or not. As the sky turned navy and the stars came out. Dorothy started to feel scared. What was she doing? Where is she heading? How will she feed herself? Where would she sleep? She stopped and panicked. She sat down and Toto sat on her lap.

"Oh Toto what was I thinking?" Dorothy cried. She couldn't contain herself. She was even more lost then she had ever felt before. Toto looked at Dorothy then jumped out of her lap and nudged the bag containing the slippers with his head and barked. "What Toto? The slippers!" Her heart jumped. She took out the slippers and put them on. She grabbed Toto and her bag. She clicked her heels together three times and imagined Oz, the grand emerald city, the big field of sleeping poppies. The sisterhood of witches. The Munchkins and their small houses. She opened her eyes and nothing had happened. She broke down. Now she was really hopeless. She hadn't noticed a young man who was not beside her.

"Dorothy do not give up hope." urged a kind British voice. Dorothy looks up to him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? he stuttered Dorothy. The young man was around 18. He wasn't the most hansom person. He was tall and thin. He had odd ears one which stuck out. If you looked closely his right ear looked as it missed a part of it which made it lose its form. He also had had odd eyebrows one was curved the other was straight with a corner on it. He smiled, his mouth was also odd. One side of his mouth went further up than the other. His eyes were blue and his hair brown. His eyes were bright and filled with youth and kindness. He wore glasses that didn’t quite rest where they should

"Dorothy my dear my name is Myrddin. I can help you get back to Oz." He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it precariously and he helped her stand up. He brushed the dirt off her. "Now Dorothy I see a great future for you. I believe your destiny lies in Oz I have the power to send you back."

"Really but how?" asked Dorothy engorged by the idea of returning to Oz

"I can give those slippers the power to send you back" He pointed to the slippers.

"Then can we go now." Dorothy was buzzing with excitement.

"I am sorry my dear but Oz is a dangerous place for such a young girl. When you are old enough to go back I will return and send you back." he apologized

"What is there to fear in Oz I defeated Zelena" demanded Dorothy

"She tricked you and took over Oz now you are the only one who can save Oz I cannot send you there on good a conscious until you are strong enough." he looked saddened with what he was telling her.

"What do you want me to do?" Dorothy asked

"I need you to go home Dorothy. You will learn how to survive I wish there was another option however I see no alternative, I promise your parents will not send you away. I will return when you are ready." He explained. Dorothy didn't know how to handle this. There was something telling her she could trust him. She didn't know how she could handle living with her parents for any longer. He saw the panic in her mind. "Dorothy trust me I won't leave you. I will come back every year this day. To check on you and see how your training is coming along. Here this will help you." He hands her a bag. "This will give you the equipment you will need to defeat the witch but not everything. You will need compassion also. Rally the people of Oz to your side and show Oz the light it once possessed" She took the bag and looked inside. It contained a sword and a crossbow. "Don't worry you can start with a wooden sword" he smiled.

He walked back with Dorothy and bid his farewell. She knew that this might be her only chance so if it was a way back to Oz she knew she needed to take it. Myrddin explained how time in Oz worked differently and when she returned to Oz a lot less time would have passed. He said it was confusing and he didn't fully understand it either and that's his job.

Every year Myrddin would return he never seemed to age each year but every 5 years he did seem a little older not a year but he seemed wiser and skilled. They would spar each year. Myrddin never told much about himself to Dorothy but she knew that he had a mission to complete. Unlike the first time they met every encounter afterwards he seemed to be hasher, he would hold back less and less each year and continue to critic her again and again. He would give her little time to rest, however at the end he would give her a pat on the back and a flower from Oz. When Dorothy hit her 20s Myrddin returned to see her parents hand over the farm to her and move away. He said that they could go to Oz now but Dorothy didn't feel like she was ready since she still couldn't beat Myrddin in a fight. He offered to stay and help however Dorothy refused. When she hit 29 she finally defeated Myrddin. He gave her his best wishes and clicked his fingers and the slippers glows.

"Good luck Dorothy the Munchkins will be waiting for you" He congratulated Dorothy. Dorothy clicked her three time heels together wearing her bag and holding Toto think about Oz. "Look after her" she heard him say as the world vanished around her and she saw a vortex of blue and green.


	2. The Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy arrives in Oz.

Dorothy arrived. She looked around. She stood in the middle of the Munchkin's Village. The houses were made of pale purple and silver wood, the lights in the houses were lit up in yellows, blues and reds making the houses seem alive. The centre of the village in which she stood was a round emerald stone was embroiled with a gold and in the centre the letter Z with in the letter O. Around the outside were stone flower displays containing beautiful and odd flowers of bright pink, orange and red none which you would find the like of in our world.  There were also four small odd trees in stone pots which formed four corners to a golden border to the O and Z. In front of her was a large archway again with the same Oz pattern in large gold letters. It led out to the yellow brick road that led to The Emerald City the capital of Oz. Behind her and to the left and right to her were stone steps leading higher into the town. She was back in Oz at last but before she had a chance decide what to do next a Munchkin slowly opened his door and looked around completely overlooking Dorothy. He crept out and closed the door behind him. He turned to continue sneaking to wherever he was going when he saw Dorothy he froze.

"Who are you? Are you another of Zelena's soldiers?" He asked nervously

"No, My Name is Dorothy..." Dorothy tried to explain before the Munchkin interrupted her.

"Your Dorothy!" he exclaimed "DOROTHY IS HERE! SHE HAS COME BACK, EVERYONE DOROTHY HAS RETURNED TO SAVE US" he started to shout. Everyone started to emerge from their homes. They started to surround her excitedly. An older Munchkin which long blonde hair and a bread tried to calm everyone down.

"Shhh We need to calm down before the guards come around and find her." as he said this is being too late two armed guards come around the corner at the top of the steps on the left. The Munchkins huddled backwards. "Run Dorothy!" the older one said as he pointed towards yellow brick road. Dorothy took a step forward and let go of Toto who started to run in and around the Munchkins he was excited to explore this new place. Dorothy pulled out her sword and belt with a scabbard and put it on. She dropped her bag.

“Stop! There is a curfew all who disobey will answer to her majesty The Wicked Witch!” Shouted the first guard. “Surrender!”

“No. You shall leave Munchkin village and these people alone.” Stated Dorothy confidently. The second guard lunged with his halberd. Dorothy deflected with her sword hitting the halberd downwards. The guard almost tripped Dorothy hit him on his back with her hilt causing him to fall over. The first guard surprised by this wasn’t expecting Dorothy to cut the halberd in half and then kick him over. He tried to get up but Dorothy hit him in the face with her hilt knocking him out. During this the other guard scrabbled to his feet and came up behind Dorothy trying to punch him. She grabbed his arm as she dodged out of the way and threw him over her shoulder on top of the other guard. She then kicked him in the head just to make sure he was knock out also. Toto came running towards her with some rope. Dorothy knelt down and took the rope patting Toto on the head “Well done Toto” she said as she started to tie the guards up.

“Are you going to kill them?” asked one of the munchkins

“No. I am not Zelena. I will defeat Zelena without having to dip to her level. Is there anywhere we can lock them up?” Dorothy victoriously declared.

“Yes we can lock them in the guard house.” Answered a Munchkin who gathered a bunch of Munchkins to help him carry them to the guard house. The older Munchkin with the long and blond hair and beard introduced himself as Boq.

 “Dorothy I am afraid that when the guard change their shifts they will know something is wrong I am unsure we can keep you hear.” He apologised. “We also need your help. Are local teacher The Scarecrow has been captured by Zelena, he may not look like it but The Scarecrow was gifted with one of the greatest minds in Oz and teachers are young. Could you rescue him? We would be deeply thankful. We have been waiting for you. When Zelena banished the Sisterhood of witches we heard of the prophesy. A girl brought here by a tornado will defeat the greatest evil Oz will ever know.” He explained as he showed Dorothy into the village hall. Dorothy had grown many years older than her last visit so could no longer enter the munchkins’ buildings easily so had to sit down with her head to the side inside the village hall. Toto seemed to be enjoying Munchkin Village quite a bit. All the new room to explore instead of being cooped up on the ranch back in Kansas, he ran around the front of the hall. Boq showed Dorothy a map. He pointed to a dense forest on the map, that is the enchanted forest its if filed with nightmarish creatures that is where Zelena banished two of the witches. You won’t be able to get close unfortunately her army of flying monkeys focus their efforts there to stop anyone attempting to save the witches. The rest of her army fly around Oz keeping everyone in check. However, they rarely leave the poppy fields. Dorothy we are behind you, we have seen you arrive and defend us without even a second thought. If there is anything we can do to help we will try are best.”

“Thank you Boq, but you have done more than enough already. I put you all in danger just being here. I promise I will rescue The Scarecrow and bring him back to you. Then hopefully he can assist planning to take back Oz.” she thanked Boq. As she leaved a little girl Munchkin tugged at Dorothy’s dress.

“Sorry Miss Dorothy but I made this” she said nervously and handed her a small doll. Dorothy looked at it. It was her from when she was younger. That girl who she was when she came to Oz the first time. Dorothy looked at the girl to notice others had gathered.

“You keep this it is very good, what is your name?” Dorothy asked as she got down on one knee and handed the dolly back to the girl.

“Tia” she answered.

“Well Tia look at this when you’re scared like I was when I first came to Oz and think about you can be a strong as me. I am not afraid of Zelena and neither should any of you.” She said standing up. She was then taken around the village them showing her things they had made and their village.

At the end of the tour she found herself filled with a reason and energy to fight. Before now coming back to Oz was a selfish thing for herself. Myrddin had told her about Zelena but in her heart maybe she wasn’t sure she would be able to defeat Zelena. Now she knew these people needed a hero. They needed to be saved. Dorothy stood under the archway and turned to the Munchkins.

“I promise all of you I will bring back The Scarecrow and I will thank you for all your help. I will defeat Zelena. Why because I am not afraid of her. I don’t need to scare my enemies with powerful curses and trickery. Because I understand something I have which she doesn’t. The love of the people. I care about the people of Oz. This place is the only place I will ever feel at home. I have been alone all these years. Now I am home and I am here to take it back from the Wicked Witch.” She announced. The munchkins cheered as the led Toto to Dorothy who had been getting lots of attention from the children. Dorothy and Toto headed off to save The Scarecrow.

Dorothy new she would be unable to make very far that night but she would need to get as far as she could away from Munchkin Village before setting up camp. When she took over the ranch in Kanas she would go out for a few days and learn how to camp. Myrddin once gave he a stone from Oz after they had fought. He never explained why and he vanished before she could get an answer. While out camping one night she tried to light a fire using some flint and steel unfortunately the flint broke. Struggling to find anything she attempted to use the stone Myrddin had given her. It was fantastic. She had a fire going in no time. The odd thing was that the fire while giving off lots of heat and light took a long time to burn though the wood. She examined the stone. It was grey but at its centre a swirl of amber. She nicked named it a phoenix stone. After sometime the Moon had reached the top of the sky. Dorothy decided to head off the track in to the surrounding forest. She took out her axe and chopped some branches of the trees and started a fire. She started to feel sleepy but she knew that she couldn’t sleep in case the monkeys attacked. Toto took out the blanket from Dorothy’s bag and pulled it over to her dropping it in her lap and barking quietly.

“Toto, I have to stay awake what if we get attacked?” Dorothy asked Toto. He sat for a moment and turned his head. He then got up turned around and snarled. As to say he would protect her. “What a good dog” Dorothy said as she yawned and fell to sleep. When she awoke it was morning and Toto had pulled out some of the food in her bag and sat facing Dorothy. “Well done Toto you kept me safe.” She smiled and prepared some food for them both. That’s another thing she hadn’t thought of, food. She could hunt and cook however that was back in Kansas here she had no idea what she could and couldn’t eat. At least she would have enough food to return the Scarecrow to his small house out just outside of the Munchkin Village. Dorothy looked around. She had made it a lot further then she had intended and the fire was still going strong she wasn’t sure if it was bigger than when she left it or it was the weird phoenix fire stone magic. As Dorothy gathered her stuff she heard a call for help from up high in the sky. She could see a man flying, no he was being carried by something. It dawned on her it must be The Scarecrow. She hurried and packed away before calling to Toto and they proceeded to chase The Scarecrow and the flying monkey who had captured him.

She was surprised how well she managed to keep up with the monkey so they arrived in the Emerald City just after The Scarecrow had been taken inside. Dorothy needed away in and fast. She had the element of surprise on her side. Zelena had lowered the amount of guards in the capital since anyone who could defeat her was either gone or in ashes. Dorothy has a brain wave to get in undetected. She grabbed some Poppy’s carefully and made her way in. She sneaked though the abounded city quickly. Zelena wanted the City to herself so anyone who didn’t make it out in time was either dead or part of her army in whatever ever form she found most useful. There was one guard on the main door. Dorothy threw the poppy in front of him. Confused he went over and picked it up. Dorothy was ready to strike him since she assumed that he wouldn’t have sniffed the poppy, turns out she was wrong. He collapsed on to the floor. Toto had collected a bunch more of them also so they could take out anymore guards. The castle its self again was empty. Apart from the odd guard who was easily avoidable since they were not paying much attention. Why would they Zelena had no-one to fear. She had reached the main door there what at first looked like to guards but as Dorothy walked up to them she saw that they were only mannequins. Dorothy entered

“Stop” demanded Dorothy, Zelena was taken back withdrawing her attack from The Scarecrow. Zelena was green filled with the envy that had made her that way. She wore a black dress and hat. She was the image of power.

“Dorothy?” She asked puzzled “Didn’t I send you back to Kansas?” Dorothy continued to the centre of the room as The Scarecrow ran towards the door. The room was large with green walls and a yellow floor as if the yellow brick road led directly into this room, either side were large bubbling green vats directing people to the centre a green platform with a silver pattern on it. On the back wall behind gold curtains was a large poster advising a Wizard. Zelena had a table up against the wall with are large mirror on it.

“Well Witch I’m back.” She said as she dropped her bag. Zelena was confused she looked at Dorothy.

“Those Slippers” pointing at the silver slippers. “Those were supposed to be your one-way ticket home” she snarled

“You left me no choice I had to return” Dorothy declared confidently “When I got word you were still alive, and had taken over Oz, I had to stop you.”

“You got word?” Zelena complained angrily. “Munchkins. I hate those mouthy, little vermin.”

“Let The Scarecrow go” Dorothy demanded.

“Yes” whispered a scared Scarecrow in the back.

“No, I think I will hold on to him” she smiled wickedly and winked out of excitement to get another chance to get rid of Dorothy permanently.

“You will never defeat me Zelena, because I have the most powerful weapon of all the love of the people” Dorothy stood firmly not to show any fear. Toto popped his head out of Dorothy’s bag which is where Dorothy had put him for safe keeping. Zelena laughed creating a fireball. Dorothy got ready. Toto saw what was going on and leaped in to action. As Zelena threw the green fireball Toto pulled down the curtains down on top of her. Dorothy ducked as the fire ball passed by her. A guard had come to report to Zelena, opened the door to a face full of fire and in a puff of smoke was no more. Toto, Dorothy and The Scarecrow fled. Dorothy was filled with hope and confidence after her victory. Little did she know that would all be taken from her. For unknown to her and Zelena, Zelena would be getting a little help from an ancient evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a time for me to write since I have to decide how long Dorothy was in Oz and what happened between the time Zelena leaves Oz and her in encounter with the Scarecrow. I have a few ideas but since I don't know where Zelena will be at the end of this season. I am unsure if Zelena can remain the villain after the events of Ruby Slippers. So my ideas can either go next or after the events of Ruby Slippers.


End file.
